


New Year's Kiss

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Every new year Harry Potter tries to find the courage he knows he has to kiss the one he wants at midnight, after trying and failing year after year will he ever get to kiss the one he wants?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of for the new year.  
> Happy new year to all of you, here is hoping 2021 will be better than 2020

_**1999** _

  
Harry Potter looked around the Great hall that was all decorated up for the ball that was being held to celebrate the new year. Severus Snape had gone back to being Headmaster and he had announced the year before, the first year celebrating no more Voldemort, Severus had announced there was to be a big party to see the new year in and the students were welcome to bring family members if they would like to. 

Everyone had stayed that year and invited some family that they had to use charms for everyone to fit in. It had been that much of a success that Severus Snape had declared it an annual thing. It was now the following year and with it being the new millennium, even more people had turned up but Severus had expected it and made the place look even bigger than the year before.

As Harry looked around he saw Severus talking with Minerva, he sighed. He still wore his customary black but he had green and silver around his collar and cuffs. Harry smiled. He lost his courage last year in kissing Severus at midnight for fear he would get shouted at in front of everyone and rejected.

But this year had to be different surely. He and Severus were friends now. Well, they could sit for an hour and talk without arguing and snapping, that had to mean something right? Despite him leaving last year after finishing his repeated seventh year, Harry still came up to the castle every weekend. He had decided to become an auror and even though he got an O in DADA he went and asked Severus if he could duel with him on weekends if he was free.

Harry didn't need to but it was an excuse he used to spend time with Severus. He knew how to duel but his boss wanted him to get tougher, he went straight to Severus and couldn't believe it when Severus agreed to help him. The first few weekends were tough as it was just like occlumency all over again, snapping, no patience and arguing. 

"Will this be the year?"

Harry turned at the voice and saw Draco Malfoy standing there. "What year?"

"That you kiss Severus at midnight."

Harry gave a fake laugh that fooled no one. "Kiss Severus? Why would I kiss Severus? We are friends, well-"

"Potter! You want Severus so you go and get him, kiss him at midnight!"

Harry looked around to make sure no one heard. "Keep your voice down! And it isn't that simple. I can't just go up to him and kiss him at midnight in hopes it turns into something more."

"Sure you can. How do you think I got Charlie?" Draco shrugged.

"That is different, we are different people."

"Yes, you fought head on in the war, I coward."

"No. No you didn't you risked your life feeding them in the cells of the manor, you gave me your wand making you defenceless at the final fight, you lied and told the others it wasn't me when you could clearly see it was."

"Yes yes I have heard this before, about as many times as I have seen you mooning over Severus."

"I don't moon over him." Harry denied.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Kiss him at midnight Potter and put not only you and Severus, but all of us out our misery."

"Why would be kissing him put you out your misery?"

"Because I am not alone in being sick and tired of hearing about it. I thought Gryffindor's were known for their courage."

"They are but I am only in Gryffindor because I asked the hat not to put me in Slytherin like it wanted to!"

Charlie Weasley walked up to Draco and put his arm around him. "What has your mouth open so wide? You look shocked."

Harry laughed and walked away. He nodded as he passed people at the ball. Draco had stayed on at Hogwarts to work along with Poppy so he had invited the Weasley family and Harry to the ball. 

Severus had watched over the people who had come to the ball, he made sure he talked to as many people as he could and be pleasant, all the while he watched Harry Potter, he lost count how many times he had seen Harry watching him, blushing and looking away when he found he had been seen staring.

When it was only one minute to go before midnight, Harry had made his way over to Severus. "Again another wonderful ball Severus."

Severus nodded. "I have never had complaints so far regarding my balls." he said, smirking when Harry went red before clearing his throat. "How is auror training?"

"Really well. I am the best duellist now."

"Unless I am there of course."

"Of course Severus. I want to thank you for all your patience and help Severus."

"Of course Mr Potter. I myself never realised just how much patience I had until I trained you one on one."

The clock struck midnight and all around were shouts and cheers of 'Happy new year!' Harry inched closer to Severus. "Happy new year Severus."

Severus leaned his head down. "And to you Mr Potter."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me." he said and hurried away, missing the smirk on the Headmasters face.

_**2000** _

Harry was tapping the top of his legs as he walked around the Great hall, watching the guests who had attended another ball held at Hogwarts. After a fight broke out last year, Severus had asked for some aurors to be posted and to keep an eye on things.

"Auror Potter."

Harry turned around. "Headmaster."

"What happened to addressing me by my given name?"

"I am on duty Headmaster. I also respect you, I should not have called you by your name as you did not give me leave to do so."

Severus nodded. "I then give you leave to do so, I trust all is well auror Potter."

"It is. Of course we expect it after midnight like last year, although hopefully they learned their lesson, grabbing and kissing another who you know is with someone." Harry looked around. "Enjoy your night Severus. You do have great balls."

"That I do, the only trouble is waiting for a certain man to come and play with them."

* * *

Ron who was patrolling also, spotted Harry talking to Severus who then went red as his eyes went wide as Severus walked away. He hurried over. "Are you alright mate?"

Harry closed his mouth slowly and cleared his throat before facing the red head. "I'll be fine." he whispered before he carried on walking around, keeping an eye on everyone. He stopped when he saw Severus talking to someone, the Slytherin nodded before looking straight at Harry. Seeing Severus smirk at him, Harry turned and headed outside. He needed some fresh air.

* * *

"So this is where you disappeared to Auror Potter."

Harry turned. "Severus. Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Shouldn't you? Everyone has gone inside now as it is nearly midnight."

"It is. I can assure you I haven't been skiving, I have been keeping an eye on guests out here, even sending students back inside, getting dirty looks in return for separating them."

"It is something you get used to." Severus hummed just as the clock struck midnight and shouts could be heard from inside. Severus leaned forwards. "Happy new year Harry."

Harry felt himself drawing closer to Severus' lips. "Happy new year Severus." he whispered. Just as they were only one inch apart a sound of laughter had Harry stepping back. "Excuse me." Harry whispered and hurried inside.

Severus watched Harry go with a smirk on his face. How he enjoyed a good teasing.

**_2001_ **

Draco walked over and stood next to Severus. "How will you go without seeing Harry this year? I told him I will extend the invite to him but he said no, he turned it down saying he didn't want my invite this year."

"Of course he did. He already received an invite from me."

Draco looked at Severus. "You invited Harry?"

"Of course I did. I have had three years of him shying away from me when it comes to kissing me at midnight."

"So you know then? That Harry likes you like that?"

"You do know who you are talking to don't you Draco? And you still wonder how Charlie knew about your attraction to him?"

"But I didn't even know my attraction to him until one hour before kissing him!"

Severus rolled his eyes. "You forget who helped raise you Dragon. I know your next move before you even make it."

"I know you pretty well also." Draco said.

"Harry knows more about me than you do."

Draco looked from where Harry had just entered to Severus who was smirking. "I have known you all my life, I know you better than him."

"What is my nickname Dragon? What was my biggest regret at school? How old was I when I met my best friend."

Draco frowned. "I don't know."

Severus smirked. "Harry does. It is only right Harry should know me better than anyone else."

"Why?"

"As Charlie's lover isn't it Charlie who knows you better than anyone else?"

"Well yes, but, Harry isn't your lover."

"He will be at midnight. No more dancing around and shyness. Harry will be mine."

"You are lucky he isn't with anyone."

"Draco how he feels for me, what dates he did have, all he would do is compare them to me and not like any of them, besides, I made sure of that. From when he turned eighteen he was mine and you know how Slytherins feel about what is theirs."

Draco smirked as Harry made his way over. "We do not share what we declare as ours."

Harry stopped when he was only a couple of feet away from Draco and Severus. "Might I ask what is so amusing?"

"Possessions Harry." Draco said. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"About Severus here."

Harry looked from Severus back to Draco. "What about him?"

"What is his nickname? Biggest regret in school? How old when he met best friend?"

"Half blood prince, calling my mum a mudblood and nine years old he met her by a lake near a park. Why?"

"Draco is one of those Harry where he doesn't believe it if you tell him, he has to see it."

Harry frowned. "And who was the brave one to tell him about the spot in his forehead?" Harry leaned closer and squinted his eyes. "It looks ready to pop!"

Draco gasped and slapped his hand on his forehead and rushed from the room, Charlie seeing this, quickly followed.

A dark chuckle had Harry turning back to see Severus looking amused. "That was fun." he smiled before clearing his throat. "Thank you for the invite Severus, I was surprised to receive one from you."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know really, was just surprised, but I wasn't going to turn an invite from you down."

"I thought that also, as you have stated more than once in the past you do enjoy my balls."

"I do Severus."

"Who knows Harry, with any luck I will get to enjoy yours also." Severus answered, smirking when Harry went red.

"I am guessing that is why you sent me the invitation, you want me at more than just your ball tonight don't you Severus."

Severus turned and looked Harry in the eye. "I do Harry, question is will your Gryffindor bravery allow it?"

Harry smiled, "we will just have to see what midnight brings." he said before walking away.

* * *

As the night wore on and it got closer to midnight, Harry found he had to have a couple of stiff drinks for courage, Severus had practically told him he wanted him so he knew he wouldn't be rejected if he kissed him and it was only the fear of being rejected that stopped him from kissing the Headmaster in the first place.

Harry had talked and had a laugh with as many people as he could but when it was only two minutes until midnight he made his way over to Severus. 

"So Harry, everyone is with who they want to see the new year in with, aurors are keeping an eye out, you are not on duty, no need to excuse yourself after midnight."

"I had reasons for excusing myself the last two years."

"Oh yes. Gryffindor courage left you at the stroke of midnight." The clock struck midnight and everyone around them both were shouting happy new year and exchanging kisses. Severus put his hand out. "Happy new year Harry."

Harry frowned at the hand but took in his. "Happy new year Severus."

As soon as Harry finished speaking, Severus pulled on his hand making Harry stumble into him, having them chest to chest, toe to toe, he wrapped his free arm around Harry. "You're mine now."

Harry laughed. "I always have been Severus."

Severus moved his head down and kissed Harry hard, pouring as much passion into the kiss as he could, pulling back only when air was needed. "Always." he whispered.

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
